The present disclosure relates generally to fuser release fluid application in imaging systems. More particularly, the present disclosure describes an apparatus, method, and system useful for providing variable rate fuser release fluid application in imaging systems.
The fuser release fluid application rate may be an important parameter for fuser operation. Normally, fuser fluid applicators are designed for a nominal rate that is not easily adjusted or tuned. As a result, fuser fluid applicators are vulnerable to release fluid rate variability due to part variations and wear as well as effects of different media. Moreover, given media and/or job type, there is an optimum release fluid rate, but for fixed rate release fluid application systems, the rate has to be chosen so that the most demanding job within the operating specifications receives sufficient release fluid. Consequently, many other job types will get more release fluid, such as silicone oil, than is needed, which often contributes to secondary negative effects, such as prints getting oily and/or objects failing to stick to the paper and/or excess oil getting spread to other components when duplexing, for example.